nick_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nick Show: The Video Game
This is basically the Nick Show in video game form. Game Modes Story Mode The Story Mode has many different versions of itself, depending on the character.) The game also has a lot of difficulty modes as well. The Following Modes are, Beginner mode, Easy Mode, Medium mode, Hard mode, Nightmare mode, "I need a beer" mode, & "Worthy of Suicide" mode, although the last two mode's names are mere jokes. Versus Mode The Versus Mode is for people who want to earn quick points, currency, or who just buy the game for the sake of violence (although I must say, it isn't wise.) Gallery This is a mode for viewing concept art, which said items have to be unlocked thrrough Story Mode via opening rare treasure chests that are difficult to reach, or beating tough optional bosses, which is another good reason to try and play the game long enough to get a 100 percent in progress, (but that doesn't mean you get to play the video game just by staring at the screen just to increase your progress, no, that would just be the worst game ever, along with being the worst player, too!) Character Creation Since the writer of the game, Nick Weintraub, loves it when video games have character creation, he decided that every video game he creates should have it, too, & this will be no exception. Here, it will have certain modes on it of its own, as well. In addition, you will also be able to customize already existing characters, too. Purchase mode In purchase mode, you can purchase clothing you want to use for your character. Equipment mode In equipment mode, you will be able to put purchased or unlocked clothing or items on a created, or default character. Also, clothing or items will be able to get recolored. Here are the locations of the body where you can place clothing, accessories or items; *Head *Glasses *Mask *Chin *Neck *Inner Torso *Mid Torso *Outer Torso *Left Shoulder *Right Shoulder *Left Hand *Right Hand *Left Arm *Right Arm *Left Wrist *Right Wrist *Belt *Hip Guards *Cloth (Crotch Protection or Loincloth) *Inner Lower Body *Outer Lower Body *Left Leg *Right Leg *Left Foot *Right Foot *Back *Add-Head *Add-Upper Body *Add-Lower Body *Other-1 *Other-2 *Other-Head *Other-Upper Body *Aura And, here is some faces & Hairstyles that can be changed, as well, not to mention that facial parts can be shrunk, or grown to your fitting. *Hair *Face *Eyebrows You can even make custom Hairstyles, by placing certain hairpieces on these placings *Hair-Base *Hair-Left *Hair-Right *Hair-Front/Left & Right *Hair-Back *Sideburns *Hair-Tail Decorations Decal mode Also, you can put stickers on the clothing, to make it triply creative. What's more, you can recolor, stretch, shrink, expand, & do lots of things to these things to be creative. Vocal Mode To make it more creative, you can change the character's voice & dialogue (A.k.a quote alterication.) Male Voice List *Innocent ( *Pure *Active ( *Optimist *Outgoing *Boisterous *Calm ( *Graceful *Serious *Determined (Voiced by David Vincent) *Refined *Hot-Blooded (Voiced by Steve Blum) *Intelligent (Voiced by Steve Staley) *Barbarian (Voiced by John Rhys-Davies) *Monk (Voiced by Kaiji Tang) *Thief (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor *Dancer (Voiced by Alessandro Juliani) *Saint (Voiced by Paul St. Peter) *Ninja (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) *Gladiator (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) *Assassin (Voiced by Michael McConnohie) *Pirate (Voiced by Simon Pegg *Sage (Voiced by Christopher Gaze) *Knight (Voiced by Liam Neeson) *Samurai (Voiced by Patrick Steitz) *Veteran (Voiced by Kirk Thornton) *Hero (Voiced by Lex Lang) *Evil *Demonic (Voiced by Lee Tockar) *Mentally insane (Voiced by Brad Swaile) Female Voices *Innocent *Pure *Active *Optimist *Outgoing *Boisterous *Calm *Graceful *Serious *Determined *Refined *Hot-Blooded *Intelligent *Veteran *Barbarian *Monk *Thief *Dancer *Saint *Ninja *Gladiator *Assassin *Pirate *Sage *Knight *Samurai *Veteran *Hero *Evil *Demonic Plot This takes place in the year 2013. In the story, Nicholas Weintraub (the creator of the game) gets sucked into one of his electronics after foolishly, out of anger (implying he was grounded from his electronics forever, as seen when he is previously angrilly gesturing at his mother, probably meaning he's arguing with her) throwing his drink of water at it, emitting a strange orb to zap him inside, mentally knocking him unconscious,& falling out of his rocking chair. Now he finds out that he is banished from reality, & imprisoned inside his imagination, with no likely exit. Although he cannot verbally cry for help at all in there, he tries communicating though his brain. So, millions of protagonists from Movies/Video Games/Anime that he likes come zooming in to the rescue, therefore starting as the game's first playable characters. Meanwhile, in the outside world, his parents think he died from another grand mall seizure. More coming soon... List of Characters Originally, there were some more characters that would have been in the game, but could not make the full roster due to space constraints, or some spaces could not be filled due to lack of knowledge from not being able to find answers. It is possible that some could make the help list, or be brought back later. Here is some deleted content; *Marth *Ayane *Anakin Skywalker *Firion *Luneth *Cecil Harvey *Bartz Klauser *Tina Brandford *Cloud Strife *Squall Leonhart *Zidane Tribal *Tidus *Vaan *Shantoto *Lightning *Noctis *Liu Kang was originally considered to fill in the role of representing Mortal Kombat, but, for forgotten reasons, he was replaced with Taven. *Pikachu & Ash Ketchum *Tai Kamiya & Agumon *Bruce Lee *Lei-Fei *Lion Rafale *Jacky Bryant *Kratos *Gandalf *Aladdin *Hercules * Confirmed Playable Characters (in order of being drawn) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Monkey D. Luffy (One piece) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) Protagonist Voice Cast (US version) *Nicholas Weintraub as himself *Sean Schemmel as Goku *Kyle Hebert as Ryu *Daniel Southworth as Jin Kazama *Tim Phillips as Dante *Maile Flanigan as Naruto Uzumaki *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Sam Riegel as Monkey D. Luffy *Bryce Papenbrook as Link *Lex Lang as Kenshiro *Steve Blum as Batman *Roger Craig Smith as Siegfried Protagonist Voice Cast (Japanese version) *Nobuyuki Hiyama as Nicholas Weitraub, Goku, Link *Hiroki Takashi as Ryu *Ishibin Chiba as Jin Kazama *Miyu Irino as Sora *Keiji Fujiwara as Dante *Junko Takeuchi as Naruto Galler